A Summer Memory
by Zelixion
Summary: Itachi and Deidara have a summer romance. Light boy on boy. Don't like Don't read. Zelixion owns nothing. Naruto and all of its characters belong to someone else. T fo safety. I don't think it deserves a T but... yeah...
1. Chapter 1

Zeli does not own Deidara, Itachi or any other Naruto characters. Zeli doesn't make any money from this story. Zeli is going to eat cookies now.

_May_

"Itachi," Fugaku Uchiha said, addressing his son cooly, "this is Deidara Iwa. He is the Son of Kurima Iwa. He will be staying with us for the summer."

Onyx eyes of a raven haired boy met the ocean blue of a straw blonde boy. They stared each other down for a few minutes. Just at a glance, one could tell these two boys were from different worlds. Itachi's raven hair was pulled into a loose ponytail, the black hair tie sitting about midway up his neck. Short bangs hung on either side of his blackish-red eyes that were set in a pale, tired face. He wore all black clothes, though they were semi-formal. The Uchiha teen wore slacks, a button up dress shirt, and a pair of dress shoes.

The blonde, on the other hand, had a portion of his hair pulled up in a dark blue hair tie. Long bangs covered the left side of his face, leaving only one bright blue eye visible. He wore a pair of doodled on converse sneakers, faded blue jeans, and a white shirt with a blue design on the left side of it. His oddly feminine body slouched to the side and he seemed to be bored with the whole situation.

After examining the blonde, Itachi turned to his father with a stoic look on his face and his father waited patiently for the comment he knew was coming.

"Why are you letting this thing in our house?" he asked.

**SLAP!**

Deidara huffed and walked away with his nose in the air as he stormed into the Uchiha Manor, leaving a very stunned Itachi behind.

_June_

_Deidara likes to talk._

_Deidara is a vegetarian._

_Deidara has a speech impediment._

_Deidara likes art._

Why was Itachi sitting in his room, writing all of this down? It was because he could not get the blonde out of his head. He could not figure out why. Deidara was the complete opposite kind of person Itachi was expected to like. He was rich, but his entire personality was looked down on by Itachi's father. Itachi had been silently impressed by the attitude Deidara showed his father. Fugaku had told Deidara to do something and the blonde had straight up, without even looking at the man, had said NO. Itachi had never been able to tell the man no.

A knock on the door caused Itachi to hide the papers in the drawer of his desk. He turned as Deidara came in. Itachi gave him a stoic glare and Deidara just smiled at him, unfazed by the glare.

"Dinner is ready, un," Deidara said simply, turning and walking out.

Deidara's smile stayed burned into Itachi's mind for the rest of the day.

_July_

Itachi walked into his room, rubbing his eyes tiredly. He had been doing things for his father all day and he was officially sick of the man. He lowered his arm and paused, eyes widening. Standing at his desk was Deidara. The blonde was half sitting on the desk, his eyes on the papers he was holding in his fingers.

"What are you doing?" Itachi demanded, trying hard not to panic. "Put those down and get out!"

Deidara said nothing. His visible blue eye looked up at Itachi, staring at the raven haired teen, then looked back down at the papers. Itachi stepped forwared, going to snatch the papers away, but Deidara held them away.

"Itachi?" he prompted calmly. "What is this, un?"

"Nothing," Itachi said, trying to snatch them again. "Give it back!"

Deidara moved unusually fast, kicking the back of Itachi's legs, causing him to fall back onto the carpeted floor. The blonde was suddenly straddling him, pinning Itachi's thin arms to his sides with his legs. Deidara returned his attention to the papers, staying quiet as he rode out Itachi's struggling. Itachi froze as Deidara began to read.

"Deidara has beautiful hair. Deidara has a beautiful smile. Deidara has a beautiful voice, un. Deidara has gorgeous eyes. Deidara is the most beautiful person I have ever met, un…"

Silence filled the room once he was done and Itachi refused to look at Deidara as the blonde gave him a blue eyed gaze.

"Itachi, un?" questioned Deidara. "Do you love me?"

"…yes."

_August_

"Say cheese, un!"

Deidara was suddenly hanging off of Itachi, an arm around him and head on his shoulder. Itachi managed a decent, half smile as the flash on the camera went off. He blinked away the spots from the flash before scowling at the blonde

"You are going to blind me one of these days Dei," Itachi muttered as the blonde kissed him on the cheek.

"Well, I don't want you to forget me, un," Deidara said with a sad pout.

"Dei…"

Itachi pulled Deidara down onto his lap and kissed him deeply. Deidara blushed and kissed back happily, wrapping his arms around Itachi's neck. Soon, they had to pull away for air. Tears were brimming in Deidara's eyes as he looked down slightly embarrassed. Itachi gently wiped the tears away with his thumb, giving him a gentle peck on the lips.

"You won't forget about me, will you Itachi, un?" Deidara asked.

"Of course not, Dei. I love you. How could I ever forget about you? You are too beautiful to ever forget."

"That's sweet, un…"

"…You want to take more pictures, don't you?"

"Yes, un!"

"Alright…"

"Yay!"

_September_

Itachi and Deidara lay in the grass lay in the grass by a lake. They weren't too far from the manor, but it was hidden by the nearby trees. The water sparkled orange as the sun set beyond it. Deidara's head was on Itachi's chest and they had settled into a long silence. Neither wanted to talk about what would happen the next day. Itachi looked down to see a tear running down Deidara's cheek.

"Dei…" Itachi murmered, wiping the tear way.

"Will you miss me, 'Tachi, un?" Deidara asked, his voice soft.

"Of course, Deidara…" Itachi replied, sitting up and hugging the blonde tightly. "I wish you didn't have to go though…"

"Me too…"

Deidara buried his face in Itachi's chest and began to cry. Itachi held him close, letting a few tears drop as well.

"It'll be okay," he said. "We'll write and call each other. Just because you are going away, doesn't mean we will stop each other."

Deidara kissed him and Itachi and Itachi kissed back. As the sun set below the water, the two summer romancer's enjoyed their kiss. The next day, they gave each other one final kiss, and Deidara left. Itachi never saw him again. They exchanged a few letters and a single phone call, but drifted apart after that.


	2. Chapter 2

Chappy two. This is a bit shorter than the others. It's a bit more of an epilogue. Also, Zeli no owns Naruto.

_Four Years Later_

Itachi sat down at his desk with a shoebox in his hand. He glanced over at his bed to see a Kisame was Itachi's new love. He had made Itachi's heart melt the moment they met a year ago. They had quickly become happy and moved into an apartment together. Itachi hadn't forgotten about Deidara, though. The box was evidence enough of that.

Itachi opened the box and poured the pictures on the desk. The pictures were the ones that Deidara had taken of them that summer that felt so long ago. He had not seen the blonde ion four years. He still missed him, but wouldn't give up Kisame for anyone.

He smiled slightly as he went through the pictures before an idea hit him. Itachi turned on his computer and pulled up Facebook. He typed in Deidara's name and searched. Only one popped up on the screen and it made him pause. The user name read: _DeiDeixSori._ Itachi clicked the name and sure enough, there was Deidara, smiling from the profile picture. The only problem was, he was sitting on a stoic looking red head's lap with his arms thrown around his neck.

Going into the photo album, Itachi scrolled through the pictures. The blonde had a good many pictures of his friends but mainly the red head. He went back to the front page and read a few of the posts. They seemed to be addressing either Deidara or a person named Sasori. The account must have been a joint one for the two. He let himself relax with a slight smile. Deidara had moved on as well and was happy. He paused for a moment as something hit him and he reread some of the posts.

_We'll miss you Sasori and Deidara. –Pein_

_Tobi misses you so much Deidara Senpai! –Tobi_

_Miss you Sori and Dei –Konan_

Itachi tried not to panic. That could mean anything. Maybe the two had gone on a trip or something. Itachi scroll further and further down, trying to find their last post. It was one of Deidara's.

_On our way to an art gallery! –Deidara_

The post had been put up three months ago. Itachi bit his lip, trying to hold back tears as he Googled Deidara's name. His heart came to a stop on the first link.

_Two Killed in Car Accident_

With lots of apprehension, Itachi clicked it and felt his heart shatter. There, at the top of the page, was a picture of Deidara and Sasori. The article dated back three months ago. Itachi didn't bother reading it. He couldn't hold back the tears any longer. He began to cry, hands buried in his face and shoulders shaking. Deidara was gone.

All of the memories came flooding back. His kisses. His touches. The sweet words. Both of them wishing that the summer would never end. Itachi wished he could go back and hold Deidara one last time. Tell him one last time that he loved him. He would never get to see Deidara's smile again.

Itachi's crying must have woken up Kisame because there were suddenly two strong arms wrapped around him, picking him up. Itachi let Kisame carry him to the bed and held him tightly. He felt Kisame begin to stroke his hair, trying to calm him down.

"It's okay, 'Tachi," Kisame soothed. "Just let it out. Don't try to hold it back…"

Soon, Itachi's eyes closed and he fell asleep in Kisame's embrace, Deidara's laughter filling his head.


End file.
